


Wriggle and Writhe

by brebit6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Castiel is a gardener, Choking, Dean is a plant, Egg Laying, Eggs, Except they are vines, Insanely hot vine porn, M/M, Maybe rape?, Other, Plant Dean Winchester, Plant sex, Porn, Read at your own discretion, Sex, Smut, Tenatcles, Tentacle Sex, Vines, eventually, so much porn, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Castiel is a gardener with a fondness for his plant, Dean.Two guesses where this goes ;)





	1. Vines in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent and I am unashamed. 
> 
> Seriously like, there are not enough egg laying/impregnation fics in the world and I want to remedy that. If anybody knows any, I’m am more than willing to read them!
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)
> 
> Please see end notes for additional info on warnings, but seriously, read at your own risk.

Castiel’s favorite pastime is working in the flower shop down the street. The flowers there are special and on some nights when he stays late to help organize, they move around the room, trying to help. Considering the shop is owned by a lowly nature fairy, the movement isn’t ever shocking.

Castiel just accepts it and moves on with his life, never once fearing the vines that wrap around his wrists and his ankles as he works around the room. They seem content to just wiggle around the room, wrapping themselves around the support beams and the other plants in the room.

He’s even named a few of them. One of the most hands-on plants in this room is little Dean, and it’s honestly Castiel’s favorite plant. Dean isn’t actually little, spanning the entire north wall of the room, but he is soft and cuddly a lot of the times. Dean always has one vine wrapped around something on Castiel, never wanting to part ways when Castiel leaves for the night.

Castiel lives in the apartment across the street, but it’s still too far away for Dean. Sometimes, if he leaves without caressing one of Dean’s vines, Dean will hold onto him and not let him leave until he does. Castiel has grown to love Dean, always giving him a little extra water, making sure the sun shines through the window just right for Dean. It’s at times like these that he realizes Dean gets overprotective.

Sometimes, other plants will wiggle there way over to Castiel’s ankles and Dean will wrap one of his leafy vines around them until they let go. Castiel doesn’t mind. Dean is just protecting him from getting tripped.

It wasn’t until the day he found out the shop was getting closed down that he realized just how much the little shop, and its inhabitants, had grown on him. His heart broke in his chest when he realized that the place would be torn down and the land used for a new supermarket the city wanted to build. He was so very upset that his friends would be left without a home, that he fought it.

He offered to buy the place from the fairy, offering up his entire savings for the place, unwilling to let the shop be destroyed.

Two weeks later, and he’s the new owner of _Fairy Flowers_. He is ecstatic at his new purchase, and in the heat of the moment he decides to leave his apartment and to just move in to the shop. It’s cheaper and there is a spare cot in the back with the flowers that he can use to sleep on and he can just use the furniture in the front room as his living room. It’s all set up and ready for him.

His first night sleeping in the shop, he pulls the cot into the middle of the room, right into the light of the moon. He shucks off his pants and his shirt leaving only his boxers, comfortable in the warmth of the room. Dean wiggled one of his vines over to the cot, wrapping it firmly around Castiel’s thigh, and Castiel sighed, content. Sleep came to him quickly, and soon the serenity of it pulled him under and he let himself settle down into his new room.

  
He awoke to the feeling of movement under his legs, the moon still shining high in the sky. Castiel had only been asleep for a few hours before he woke up to Dean’s vines, many more than the original one that had wrapped around his thigh, slithering their way over his body. One of Dean’s vines was slowly winding its way up Castiel’s leg, and an odd spike of pleasure shot through Castiel’s stomach.

He didn’t understand what was happening, and he wasn’t completely sure how to respond, but he knew it felt good, and that no one would interfere. Dean’s vines wrapped around his arms then, pulling them above his head and Castiel felt himself stir. This was insane. He shouldn’t be letting these vines do this to him, but it felt so good, and he’s been so lonely. So very lonely.

One particularly thick vine made it’s way down his front, stopping at the waistband of his boxers to nudge at the tented cloth. Castiel let a soft groan escape, knowing no one would hear him through the thick brick walls of the room.

The vine around his leg slithers further up, the head thicker than those of the ones around his arms. Castiel lifts his head to see what it was planning on doing, when it’s thick bulbous head opened up and oozed out a clear, sticky liquid. The head of the vine kissed its way up his thigh, leaving trails of the sticky substance behind, making the way slick for the smaller vines that follow.

The head tucks up under the thigh of his boxers, kissing the apex of Castiel’s thighs before reaching his balls, sucking at them. Pleasure spikes through Castiel and he arches his back off the bed, moaning low and loud. Heat pools in his lower stomach, curling around his insides and warming up his already too warm body. His cock, untouched and dripping on his stomach, is slowly growing with every suck and pull at his balls.

The vine never relents, never gives up, and soon another one joins. It’s soft velvety leaves caress his cock, sending tingles of pleasure through his body, then wrap around his growing length and start to pump. The slick from the head of the vine makes the way smooth and slick and he can feel himself grow even harder.

One of the vines on his arms makes its way down his chest, wrapping itself lovingly around his neck. This one is pointed, and upon further inspection, comprised of several smaller vines twirled together to look like a braid. It slowly unravels itself, and inside is more of the sticky fluid that is now completely coating his cock and balls.

Castiel opens his mouth as a groan pushes its way out of him, and the vine above him descends into his wet mouth. It secretes more of the sticky slick and Castiel swallows it, unable, unwilling to do anything else. It tastes so good, so sweet yet not, that Castiel sucks it down, pulling the vine further into his mouth. The vines around his body wriggle happily and Castiel feels good, knowing that the vines are happy with him.

So caught up in the feel of the vines simultaneously sucking his balls and stroking his cock, he doesn’t feel the other vine making its way towards his cloth covered backside. It isn’t until he feels the ripping of his boxers that he realizes two of the larger vines have made there way underneath him. The cloth comes away easily and then the two vines working on his crotch have unhindered access to his sensitive parts.

They start to pump harder, the one on his balls pulling until its just this side of painful, and then he feels a thick, wet vine pressing to his ass. The combined feelings of pleasure all over his heat sensitive body send him over the edge and he comes loud and fast, trembling as the vines keep working at his spent cock. Expecting to be let go, he was surprised when the vines suddenly lifted him into the air, holding his legs apart with a gentleness that shocks him.

A vine grips his waist and holds him still when he tries to wiggle his way back to the bed. He enjoyed the orgasm, and he’d love to do it again, but not this close together.

“Stop, I can’t take anymore.” He whined when the vines didn’t listen. They caressed his cheeks, pulling them apart easily. One of the bulbous heads slobbered his puckered hole with slick and then slowly, and very carefully, pushed. Castiel’s head falls back between his shoulders at the feel of something pressing insistently at his hole, but he can’t relax. It’s still too soon.

“Please…I don’t think I can go again. Please put me down.” The vines ignored him once again, and a small tingle of fear made its way into his heart. What if they never stopped? What if they hurt him? He began to struggle against the vines, but they were relentless. Every time he gained an inch they just as easily regained it and made it tighter.

The twisted vine made its way back up to his mouth, forcing its way inside and leaking out tons of the sweet, honey like liquid. Castiel relaxed then, could feel his body responding to whatever was in that honey. He no longer cared what happened, he just wanted it to happen faster.

“Please…please.” He begged. He didn’t know what for, but he begged. And when his rim finally loosened up, the bulbous vine shoved its way in, quick and sharp. Castiel screamed, but for all the pain there was an equal amount of pleasure. The tight stretch, burning his hole and pulling him wider than he’d ever been before.

The vine at his mouth, steadily pumped the liquid into him, and soon he was completely loose, unable to fight against the tight hold on his body. The vine continued to push, further and further until Castiel thought it could go no further. When he found some strength to lift his head, he could see the rounded edge of the vine protruding from within his stomach.

Pleasure shot through him again, the vision of the vine pressed against his stomach from the inside, pushing itself further inside Castiel’s body. He could feel another, smaller vine shoving itself in his ass beside the larger one, and when the wriggling stopped, the slow glide of the vine caused another groan of heat to escape him.

The small vine inside him pressed against his prostate and he shouted into the room, his cock fully erect now, leaking on his stomach. Another vine wrapped around his cock, but this time, in a vice. The approaching orgasm stuttered out immediately and he was left feeling frustrated at the loss. Castiel tried to thrust into the grip, tried to get some kind of friction, but the vine just followed him, didn’t let him find what he was seeking for.

An irritated groan escaped him, and this seemed to make the vines angry. One of them wrapped around his throat, squeezing loosely enough that he could still breath, albeit barely, and the sounds that escaped him were quieted.

The vines in his ass started to move then, the little one relentlessly pressing against his prostate, that little bundle of nerves making him jerk every time. The thick one rubbed his insides and he could feel it pressing further, impossibly further. He couldn’t get away from the pleasure, couldn’t give into it either. He was on a never ending up and down rollercoaster of pain and orgasm and it was beginning to drive him mad.

He could feel the slick leaking out of his ass, the insane amounts of it unable to stay contained inside of him. Something in his started to pulse, and then the thick vine inside him got impossibly thicker. His hole was being stretched obscenely wide and he could do nothing but feel it, the pain turning to pleasure at every stretch. His mouth is plugged once more by the twirled vine, and soon he is delirious with the pleasure surrounding him.

He’s never felt this full before, this completely fucked open and he loves it. He wriggles his hips, trying to get the smaller vine to move, to thrust, to do something other than brutalize his prostate, but it never moves. It continuously rubs the bundle of nerves until the other vine is too thick inside of him for it to move.

When the vine finally stops growing, Castiel feels completely debauched, wrung out and dizzy. The small vine wiggles its way out and just that little bit of movement makes Castiel yelp, his oversensitive rim aching at the too tight feeling of the vine inside him. The vines at his arms start to lower, his top half moving towards the bed and he thinks finally before he realizes that his bottom half isn’t following. Instead the vines hold his legs up high, stretched obscenely wide with the thick vine the size of a baseball bat still inside him. He cries at the adjustment of his position, the pull at his hole too much to handle.

When the vines are happy with his position, the braided vine once again shoves itself into Castiel’s mouth, traveling further down his throat than before, giving Castiel no choice but to swallow. He could feel the effects of the honey slick and soon there was an even larger object shoving into his abused hole. Not another vine, but something inside of the one that was already stretching him too wide.

It pushed and pushed, never ceasing its movement until finally Castiel’s rim gives way and the thick thing travels further and further until it settles in his stomach. He can see a slight bulge there, made more prominent by the fact the vine was still there pushing against his stomach.

He cries as another bulge, bigger than the last, pushed at his sopping hole. He’s trembling with pleasure and pain and this one takes a little longer to go in. Castiel tries to relax, knows that it would be so much easier if he could just relax, but his entire body is tense and rigid. It takes another mouthful of slick before the thing inside him finally gets past his hole, pressing insistently on his prostate on the way in.

The vines must realize his pain for they finally release his cock and stroke him softly and reverently, nothing like the insistent fucking going on in his back side. Another thing presses in, and Castiel screams as he comes, the bulge slipping in right at the peak, making it last longer. Two more, and then three more shove their way in, and its all he can do to keep from passing out. He comes again, dry and spent but still hard and way too sensitive to the vines that still stroke him.

A final bulge comes then, his stomach already too full and aching, but it pushes, shoving its way in, past his abused hole and his red hot prostate and Castiel sags once it finally settles down into his bulging stomach. Nine bulges. Nine eggs shoved into his ass and nestled inside his stomach. Nine children he must protect at all costs.

More slick slides down his throat, even more trailing down his backside and his thighs, soaking him in the honey. The vine doesn’t pull out, not even once he is settled back down into his bed. It stays inside him, holding in all of the eggs and the slick sweet honey that helped them get there. Castiel falls asleep content with the heavy weight of his children and the insanely large vine still tucked tightly into his abused hole.

 


	2. Eggs in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas lays his eggs and Dean takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, extremely self-indulgent and explicit. 
> 
> Thank you for those who commented on the last chapter! I never got the chance to reply but please know I saw them and I appreciate them!
> 
> Also, please enjoy :)
> 
> (Un-beta’d: mistakes are all my own)

_Such a beautiful specimen, holding all of my children inside of him. He will be a perfect mother to the little ones. Won’t be long now. He’ll do so well._

It’s been two weeks since Cas got pregnant. Two weeks of vines lovingly caressing him while he worked, while he slept, while he ate. They never leave him alone but he loves it. They are always careful with him and when they notice his pain, they immediately provide mouthfuls of sticky honey to help with the cramps.

His stomach is the size of a beach ball now, not something he could hide under a trench coat even if he wanted to. But he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to hide the proof of his children, of Dean’s trust. Even now, as he stands in front of the window, he doesn’t hide the way his stomach bulges out. He actually loves it. Loves being stuffed full with Dean’s children.

One of the thicker vines comes up behind him to wrap around his waist and Cas smiles. Dean is always touching him, always wrapping a vine around him. Dean likes to caress Cas’ stomach a lot, sweet gentle touches that make Cas’ heart swoon. Every now and then, Dean will guide Cas to the bed and get him off, almost like Dean knows Cas has been extra horny.

Once, he tried to masturbate himself and Dean did not like that at all. Dean had given him a drawn out, and frankly, extremely enjoyable orgasm denial session, but Cas had learned his lesson. Don’t touch.

He trusts Dean. With his life. Which is why, when he decides to take a bath, he lets Dean explore. Ever since that night that Cas got pregnant, Dean has been eager to get back inside but Cas wouldn’t let him. He was scared it would hurt the babies. But now, since its been two full weeks of nonstop gentleness, he fills the tub with warm water and bubbles and settles down into the wet warmth.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to follow him in, vines trailing all over the room, across the sink, the toilet, even in the closet. Cas feels safe and protected, and he knows Dean would never hurt him.

A vine sinks into the water next to Cas, trailing down his chest, over his enlarged stomach, and eventually down to where Cas’ length was beginning to stir. The eggs inside him are a constant weight and he is almost always half hard, and that only makes it easier now for Dean to work him to full length.

Not worried at all about the vines, Cas lays his head back on the edge of the tub and closes his eyes, relaxing into the feel of the soft vine stroking his cock. A smaller vine presses insistently into his mouth and he opens it willingly, sucking down the warm honey it secretes. Three more vines, thick ones, make their way into the tub, two wrapping around his thighs and the other poking around his sensitive hole.

Cas moans at the feeling of the vine moving around his ass, pressing in then pulling out then pressing a little harder. The vines on his thighs pull him farther apart, pulling his ass cheeks wide so that his hole was completely visible and accessible.

Cas whines a little at the heat surrounding him, surrounding his sensitive length. He opens his eyes now, not wanting to miss the excitement, but he can’t see the vines beneath the soapy water. He jerks a little when the little one presses insistently into his hole but then he relaxes into it, letting the vine in further. Another one follows, and then another, until he’s got three finger sized vines stretching open his hole.

It hurts a bit, but the good kind of hurt, the kind that burns a little but doesn’t actually sting. It feels amazing.

A thicker vine presses in a few seconds later, fat and sticky on his ass. He clenches on the ones inside of him and Dean caresses his cheek. So gentle. So kind. Cas loves Dean.

The thicker vine presses in then, slowly and gently but insistent nonetheless and Cas keens. He forgot how much he loved the feel of being stretched open by Dean. The vine travels further and further up until he can’t feel it anymore and Cas feels the eggs inside of him shift, and then a gush of liquid comes out of his ass. A sharp pain lances through his side and he gasps around the vine in his mouth, almost choking on the copious amounts of slick it’s leaking into his mouth.

The eggs shift once more, and an intense urge to push shoves through him and he whimpers. It hurts a bit, but the slick is making his mind fuzzy. Then, unexpectedly, the vine pulls out of him and he feels empty. Before he can even beg Dean to come back, Dean is wrapping Cas up in large vines and lifting him out of the tub. Cas can’t even wrap his mind around it.

He feels weightless and dizzy as the vines carry him to the bed, and before they set him down, he feels another urge to push. He clenches his jaw and tries to hold it inside but he can already feel the egg entering his channel. It presses insistently and before he can even scream it pops out, the size of a grapefruit. Slick leaks out of his hole, dripping and sticky down his cheeks and thighs. Dean caresses his face as another egg begins its descent, this one bigger than the other. It gets stuck around his prostate and Cas screams as he comes, the pleasure rolling over him in waves, constant and almost painful in its pleasure.

A vine presses some more slick into his ass and the feeling to push comes once more, and he bares down with all his strength, gritting his teeth against the pain. Sweat rolls down his face and the vine in his mouth wriggles, letting out more of the sweet slick. The egg comes out with a wet squelch and Cas sags back in relief. Only seven more to go.

The next few were fairly easy, sliding out of him with the minimum amount of work required. Five down, two to go. Dean has been collecting the eggs, all differing in size and color, some light blue or green and others a bright orange or dark red, and depositing them into a next of blankets Cas hadn’t noticed before. Cas was staring at them, memorizing each and every fleck of color, when the next one started down. And it hurt.

He screamed, this one bigger than all the rest. Most of the slick had leaked out of him by now and his channel was almost dry and extremely sensitive. Dean shushed him with the vine in his mouth and then another vine pressed to his abused hole and moved inside. Secreting slick as it went, Cas could feel his hole clenching around the too full feeling of the vine inside his ass. It moved in further, past what Cas could feel, and then it pulled. The egg shifted with it and that was when Cas realized it was pulling the egg the rest of the way out of him.

He whimpered when it passed his prostate, his body jerking as he came, loosening up just enough for the vine to pull the egg all the way out and deposit it into the nest with the others. Through the haze in his mind, Cas noticed that that egg had been twice the size of a grapefruit and the color of ebony. He’s honestly shocked that thing ever fit inside of him to begin with.

The last egg was being stubborn. Cas cried in frustration when he pushed for the third time with no progress. The egg just would not budge from its position inside him. Dean coaxed him to sit up then, and soon Cas realized that Dean wanted him on his knees. Gravity would help.

Gingerly, Cas crawled up the bed and onto his knees, baring his ass to the vines around him with no cares in the world other than getting that last egg out. Another contraction hit and he pushed hard, groaning in frustration once again when the egg didn’t move. Tears were streaming down his face now, not only from exhaustion but from fear. He didn’t know how he knew this, but if that egg didn’t get out now then it wouldn’t survive. He didn’t want to lose any of his children.

“Dean…Dean please. Help it.”

Dean listened, sending another vine inside of Cas to retrieve the stubborn egg. It was hard for Cas to hold back the urge to push, but he did, he had to. Inside him, the vine managed to dislodge the egg and then another pile of slick rushes out of him. The vine inside must have been releasing copious amounts of it in order to ease the way.

The egg comes slow, the vine only coaxing it along, and soon the vine was completely out of his ass, patiently waiting for the last egg to fall. But…it gets stuck on his rim. His abused hole stretched and he tried to push it out, but it just would not go. Every time he quit pushing it would just go right back inside, losing all the progress Cas had made.

Frustration and exhaustion warred inside him and he growled at the errant egg. He reached down and used his fingers to probe around the edges of his entrance.

He pushed again, and this time, he rubbed the edges of his rim in the hopes that it would release and the egg would come out. Just when he was about to give up and take a breath, the egg breached his rim, and Cas cried in relief. It fell the rest of the way out, bringing with it a steady stream of slick, and Cas finally relaxed onto the bed.

Spent and tired, Cas glanced over to the nest, the pile of his children, his babies, and fell back, content, the slick still constantly leaking out of him. Dean gathered up some of the leaking slick and gently pushed it back inside Cas, then pushing a thick vine past his abused rim to plug his hole.

Cas fell asleep happy.

_He did so beautiful bringing our babies into the world. I’ve chosen my mate well. He will raise them right and when the time comes, he will be a perfect breeder for them too. Such a beautiful mother._

Cas woke the next morning sore and worn out, but excited to see his eggs all the same. Dean was still pressed firmly into his ass, so Cas carefully turned onto his side. Each one was a different color and he studied them carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail. One of the smaller ones was a light green, the color of Dean’s vines, and had tiny flecks of yellow spread all over. Cas would name this one Gabriel, after an angel. Cas made sure to carefully set Gabriel down before picking up the next.

This one was a brilliant blue with purple and pink spots that covered every inch. He would name it Anna. The purple one with orange specks was named Balthazar, Haniel was a soft yellow with some green mixed in, the ebony one rightfully named Lucifer. Then Naomi, who was a dark red, with a splash of blue, and Raphael, a bright orange and Anael, a beautiful pink. Last, he named Rachel who was a lovely mix of orange and red, the color of the sunset.

After all of his eggs were gently placed back into the nest and wrapped in fluffy blankets, he curled around the nest and let his arms circle it. His beautiful children all there and healthy, he was extremely proud. Dean was too if the way his vines twitched and moved around the nest was anything to go by. Even the one in his ass wiggled happily. Every few seconds Dean would touch Cas’ face reverently and then he would go back to fussing over the nest.

He seemed proud too, and Cas was elated that he had pleased Dean. It didn’t take long for Cas to doze off once again, still exhausted from the night before.

  
He awoke to the feeling of immense pleasure and a slick vine moving back and forth in his ass. He moaned and turned on his stomach, slowly so the vines could follow. He spread his thighs open wide, willing to take whatever Dean wanted to give him. The vine in his ass was joined by another, thicker one, and soon his hole was gaping, sopping wet with slick.

He came, completely untouched, loud and unashamed of his pleasure in his own house. The vines wiggled happily when he clenched down on them. He relaxed into it as the vines continued to pump the sweet sticky honey deep inside him.

He could feel his stomach stretching once again, but this time with the insane amounts of slick the vines were secreting. He looked down at his stomach, delighted at the way it rounded out and he keened at the feel of it. If he ever went out in public ever again, he would buy himself a butt plug to keep all of this deliciously sweet honey trapped inside of him.

Dean froze then, vines deep inside of Cas, and Cas was almost too preoccupied to notice the cracks sounding to his left. He glanced over towards the nest and was surprised to note that the eggs were hatching. A brief bout of panic hit him but Dean soothed him with his vines, then gently lifted his legs off the bed and turned him over. He was now perpendicular with the nest, his ass gaping and still stuffed full. He struggled to look over his expanded belly to where the eggs were hatching, trying to get a glance of his children.

He caught a glimpse of a small vine, and then another, and then a ball of thin wriggly vines the size of a baseball crawled its way out of the nest. Cas adored it.

The vines inside of him shifted again, except this time they slid out, slowly. The scent of the slick inside of him drew Gabriel closer and soon Cas realized that his children would once again be inside of him. Gabriel’s tiny vines reached out and Cas could feel several tiny vines feeling around his ass. His head fell back onto the bed in a moan.

One of the bigger vines helped Gabriel find it’s way inside of Cas, and then he was wiggling his way up Cas’ slicked channel. It felt different than Dean’s vines. Where his were firm and rigid, Gabriel’s were slimy and loose, several wriggly vines hitting different spots inside of Cas, spiking pleasure throughout his whole body. It was almost too much.

Dean plugged his hole once more, keeping the slick from seeping out of him. It’s probably for the children Cas thought. Nutrients and all that. Another one of his eggs hatched and he glanced down to see the fiery red of Naomi’s vines peeking over the nest. She was bigger than Gabriel, but still small compared to Lucifer. When she approached, Dean backed off and she went right for his hole without hesitation, unlike her brother. She was a feisty little one, and didn’t pause in her ascent through Cas’ channel.

Dean didn’t get the chance to plug him again because Anna, Raphael, and Haniel made their way up the bed and into Cas’ sopping hole. Cas came when one of them brushed his prostate, and when he clenched he could feel his children wiggling happily inside of his ass. His thighs were trembling now and he was having trouble keeping them open, but Dean helped him. Dean held him open and a vine found his mouth where he fed him lots of the nutritious honey.

Anael and Balthazar were next, both bigger than the others. They took a second to explore around Cas’ rim before shoving inside, fast and without hesitation. Cas clenched around them, trying to help them as they traveled the slicked walls of his channel. They wriggled and Balthazar stopped to wiggle at his prostate. Cas cried out at that, clenching again to try and get Balthazar to move, but he stayed there, relentlessly rubbing the little ball of nerves. Cas didn’t even notice Rachel making her way to him until she was stuffed into his ass, his over sensitive prostate making him even more sensitive to the feel of her tiny vines moving through him.

Finally, with a little help from Dean, Balthazar moved on further into Cas’ stomach. He almost cried at the relief until he saw that he had only Lucifer left. Lucifer, who was the size of a small basketball and whose vines were as thick as fingers already. His black vines crept towards Cas, almost like a predator stalking it’s prey, and he stops to rub himself in the slick leaking from Cas’ hole.

One of his vines pushes into Cas’ hole and he feels rigid, like Dean. But where Dean is gentle and kind in his ministrations, Lucifer is rough and unrelenting. He uses two vines to open Cas wide and shoves himself inside fast and hard. Cas screams at that and he swears Lucifer wiggles happily inside of him.

Lucifer’s passage to Cas’ stomach is clear, but he stops every few seconds to stretch out and swirl around, making Cas writhe in pleasure and pain. One one hand, the pleasure spikes through him making him warm and loose, but Lucifer’s unforgiving pace brings on spikes of pain also. When Dean sticks a vine inside to help, Lucifer grabs hold and refuses to budge, staying right near Cas’ prostate. His vines wrap around the sensitive ball of nerves and pull, and Cas arches his back off the bed at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that shoves through him.

Luckily, Dean releases some slick and Lucifer lets go, trailing the rest of the way into Cas’ stomach. Cas can feel them there, wiggling around in the copious amounts of slick. He relaxes back onto the bed and touches his once again bulging stomach. Dean’s vines apologetically move around him, while another vine pushes into his hole to close the way.

Sated and stuffed full of his children, Cas thanks Dean. For everything.

And then he falls asleep to the vines playing with his hair and his fingers.

  
Another week later, Cas has grown three sizes and he feels like he is going to pop. He can feel his children inside, restless and growing, ready to explore. Dean’s kept him plugged for the whole week, never once letting the children escape, even though they sometimes try to push their way out of Cas. It is not a pleasant feeling, but Cas still loves that his children are safe and growing inside of him.

Dean must finally deem them ready because he lifts Cas into his vines and takes him to the bathtub. He sets Cas gently into the tub and then turns on the faucet, letting the water run until it gets warm, then sticks the plug into the drain. Cas sighs as the water rushes over him, cleaning off the excess slick and sweat he’d been sleeping in for the past week.

The vine inside of him slowly comes out, and when it’s gone, slick rushes freely out of him, filling up the water around him with a soft yellow tint. He feels the first wiggle from inside and then all of his children anxiously begin their descent into the water. Cas smiles at the feeling, moaning at a particularly pleasant press into his prostate, and then the first of his children plops out. It’s Lucifer, his black vines wiggling around happily in the water. Cas notices that he’s grown quite a bit, now the size of a small watermelon.

Once one of them is free, the rest rush to get out, and Cas has to relax to help loosen himself up for his children to slide out. They all fall out of him eagerly, rushing to explore the water around them. A few of them seem curious while the others are just excited to be out of confinement. Gabriel is the only one that sticks near Cas.

Cas puts his hand in the water, lifting Gabriel out gently and watches as Gabriel playfully wriggles around on his hand. Gabriel is still smaller than the others, but it doesn’t seem to stop him. Cas loves all of his children. Even Lucifer and his stubborn ways.

He watches them play around in the water for an hour, only having to break up one seemingly innocent tangle up. Dean soon joins Cas in the water and urges the children back inside of Cas. They still need their nutrients, for they are not completely ready to be on their own yet.

They all shove their way back inside of Cas and he gasps at the feel of it, still shocked at how wonderful the tiny little vines feel inside him. When they are all safely tucked inside, Dean enters him once more, letting out more of the slick for the children.

Cas smiles at the feeling of Dean wriggling happily. Cas has pleased Dean, and he couldn’t be happier. Dean lifts him out of the tub, and when they get into the bedroom, Cas notices that Dean had changed the sheets while they were in the tub. He clenches in thanks.

Dean lays him down in the bed, keeping firmly tucked inside of Cas, and Cas falls asleep happy and for once, excited for his future as a mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Because I have no idea what to think with this.
> 
> Should I add anything else? Is it missing something? Was it awful?
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> Also...I have no idea about any of the logistics of this stuff so please excuse any naiveties.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it this far? You kinky dog ;)
> 
> Let me know what you loved, what you hated, what you want to see more of! I am 100% already working on the second chapter where Castiel lays his eggs, woohoo! Stay tuned for the update!
> 
> Also, as for the warnings, after Cas comes the first time, he asks Dean to stop but he doesn’t. Instead he gives him a honey like substance to make him calm down. It’s just a lot of sex, kind of painful at times, so reader discretion is advised.


End file.
